Who's Who? Finale part 2 of 2
by Death Star 813
Summary: When all else fails... lives are lost, homes are destroyed, caves are demolished, and this story comes to a close.


MLP: Fan-Fic "Who's Who? Finale (pt. 2 of 2)

"I don't think you exactly relize what's going on here." Rainbow Dash says, growing more and more frustrated.

"I understand perfectly, but I can't just banish two residents because of speculation. If you want justice, you'll have to go to court." Mayor Mare says, equally growing with rage.

"Who do you think I am? Phenix Wright?" And Rainbow Dash storms out of the office.

"..." A silent Fluttershy is sitting in front of the building. She hasn't been herself seance PinkiePie's death.

"Yea, it didn't go well." Rainbow Dash says, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I could tell." A depressed Fluttershy responds.

"Look, how about we go and visit Twilight, see if she has atleast a semi solution?" Rainbow Dash asks, hoping to cheer her up.

"Ok." She gets up, her head hanging low, and walks behind a Rainbow Dash to Twilight's house.

"So, how are you?"

"..."

Rainbow Dash stops. "Look Flutters, I know your depressed. But come on, we are going to avenge Rarity and Pinkie, don't worry." Fluttershy looks up, and Rainbow Dash wants to just die. Fluttershy's eyes aren't their usual teal, they are a grey blue. Her pupils are blacker and colder than night, and her face is a faded yellow. It's as if Fluttershy's depression is catchable. Rainbow Dash looks the other way, and starts walking, silent. They arrive at Twilight's house, and Rainbow Dash knocks the door.

"Oh, hey Rainbow, hey Fluttershy. Come on in." A tired, worn out Twilight offers. The two mares nod, and walk in. Twilight shoots Rainbow Dash a look of concern, and then looks at Fluttershy.

"Hey y'all." Applejack says, coming down the stairs.

"Hi girls." Rainbow Dash says. Fluttershy just finds a chair, sits, and lies her head on her front two hooves.

"Rainbow, did you mean to kill Pinkie?" Applejack asks.

"What? No, no I'm telling you it wasn't me. I don't remember anything until after Scootaloo kicked me."

"Sorry, I just, we are slowly losing each other." Applejack says, depressed.

"I know, it's ok. Just, we need to do something. If we don't, who knows how long they will continue to terrorize other ponies? So we need to stop them."

"How?" Twilight asks.

"I, I don't know. That's the issue." Rainbow dash says looking at Fluttershy who is still resting. She sighs, and looks back at the others.

"Well, we know where Zacora lives, so let's start there." Applejack suggests.

"Alright, let's go." Rainbow Dash looks at Fluttershy, who just jumps down from the chair, and follows behind. Applejack trots behind Twilight, and catches up.

"What do you think has Fluttershy so down? She wasn't like this when Rarity died."

"It's Pinkie. See, Fluttershy and Pinkie used to go out. They were engaged, but Fluttershy's parents didn't allow it. So she ran away from home and came here to Ponyville. They were yet again Engaged, but Pinkie cut it off. For about five years Fluttershy was in a huge depression, but when Rainbow Dash came here, she stuck to her like glue."

"Wait a minute, if your new here, then how'd you figure all of this out?"

"She told me one day. Remember the apple cider you gave me for last Christmas?"

"Yea."

"I may have spiked it a bit and gave it to her. It's the only way to get her to talk about anything."

Applejack begins thinking. "What is she like when she's drunk?"

"Not shy, i can tell you that." They both laugh quietly.

"Fluttershy, it'll be ok, trust me." Rainbow Dash says, walking next to Fluttershy. She just looks at her with those eyes, those depressing, sad, pained eyes. Rainbow tears up a bit.

They all stop walking, and Twilight begins talking. "The Everfree forest girls. Let's come up with an idea of how to..." Fluttershy walks past all of them, and into the forest. They shrug at each other, and follow. "Here it is girls, Zacoras-" Twilight blacks out and falls over for no reason. Fluttershy huffs.

"Twi! Where is that Zacora?!" Applejack yells. She suddenly falls over and blacks out too.

"Dashie, stick close. Pick up Twilight." Rainbow Dash has no other plan, so she just does what Fluttershy says. "Follow me." They run through the forest, Rainbow Dash carrying Twilight, and Fluttershy carrying Applejack. They get to an opening of a cave, and lie them down. "We'll stay here for as long as we can. Take this and cover your face with it."

"What is it?" Rainbow Dash asks, applying the thick liquid.

"Snail slime." Rainbow Dash almost throws up, but holds it back.

"Why in the World of Celestia are we putting Snail slime on our faces?"

"Because it stops any spell that damages the brain. They passed out because Trixi learned a spell from Zacora, but Zacora obviously isn't a unicorn, so Trixi did it to Twilight and Applejack." Rainbow Dash is stunned, how does Fluttershy know all of this?

"You can't protect yourselves forever..." The voice dies off.

"Yea, we can." Fluttershy says to herself. All fourofthe ponirpesare pushed backwards, and into the cave. The impact wakes up Twilight.

"What happened? Oh, I forgot the slime."

"Does everypony know about the slime?" Rainbow Dash asks, becoming angry that she didn't know.

"Yea. Ok, give me some." Twilight says. Fluttershy takes a little off of her face, and rubs it on Twilight's hand. Twilight then applies it to Applejack's face.

"Uh, what? What happened." Applejack asks, just waking up.

"We forgot the slime." Twilight says. "But thankfully Fluttershy remembered."

"Oh, well thanks Flutters."

"Your welcome. Now come on, we need to-" Fluttershy is interrupted by the entrance to the cave collapsing.

"Darn. Well now we can't get out." Twilight's horn glows.

"Here, I'll lift the rocks, you guys go ahead. I'll be right-" here is a loud roar.

"Not again. Twilight, lift the rocks!" Applejack yells. Her horn begins to glow a deep red-purple, and the rocks slowly levitate upwards. A manticore runs into the light being casted by Twilight's horn. "Go as soon as y'all can. I'll hold the Manticore off, keep goin' Twi'." The rocks keep rising. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash help Applejack fight off the Manticore. Applejack uses some vines to tangle the Manticore's legs. It falls, but traps Applejack.

"It's, ugh, it's good girls, go!" Twilight yells.

"Come on Dash!" Fluttershy yells. Rainbow Dash is trying to free Applejack from under the Manticore.

"Just go!" Applejack yells. She headbutts Rainbow Dash's hooves, and she falls backwards. Fluttershy catches her, and flies under the levitating rocks. They fall when they are past them. Twilight falls, exsaughsted. The Manticore is struggling to get free. Applejack looks at Twilight, and she walks over. She can't lift the manticore, so she just lies next to her, nearly going into instant sleep. The walls begin to shake and fall apart slowly.

"I guess this is it, huh?" Twilight asks, staring into Applejack's eyes.

"Yea, I guess it is. It's been a good run."

"Yea, yea it has been." She leans in, and kisses Applejack. She keeps their lips locked, and the cave caves in.

"Twilight! Applejack!" Rainbow Dash yells, trying to get into the cave. It begins to shake, and turns into a pile of rocks. "No. No, please no." Rainbow Dash begins to cry. "You did this!" She flies at Fluttershy and pushes her to the ground. "I could have saved them if you didn't pull me out!" She yells. But she knows it is a lie. Her deep red eyes turn back to their normal rose color. "I'm, I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Well well well, look who failed to save their friends." Trixi laughs.

"You did that, didn't you?" Rainbow Dash asks, her voice becoming dementedly dark.

"Why of course. The Great and Powerful Trixi wanted them gone, so they are."

"Fluttershy, go get Zacora, Iv got this." Rainbow Dash says.

"Ok, just come out alive." Fluttershy says, then runs to Zacora's cottage.

"No promises." Rainbow Dash whispers to herself.

Fluttershy finds the cottage. She walks in, and looks around. "The yellow menace, here today, but tomorrow, may not be the same."

"Shut up Zacora! You have been terrorizing us, and I'm here to stop you!"

"A voice, you have found. But terrorize you, is not the mound. Six ponies to start, then more and more. After the six are done, Equestria, will be no more." They stare at each other for some time. Fluttershy first moves by running at an active oven. She sets it to high, and puts salt onto it. Zacora pushes her near it, but is not capable to put her onto it. The salt burns, and creates a fire. Zacora sees this, and throws a smoke ball out of her teeth. Fluttershy, however, sees right through it. She grasps Zacora's tail in her teeth, and throws her at the stove. She catches fire, and dies. But the fire is surrounding Fluttershy now. She hears in the distance...

"If I have to kill myself to kill you, then so be it!" There is then a loud bang. The fire catches closer to Fluttershy, and she just sits there, seeing as though she can't fly out because the fire is on the ceiling, and on the doors and the windows. She accepts her fate.

"See you soon Dashie." The house then collapse, and then, silence.

Scootaloo closes the book. "And that, my little foals, is the story of Auntie Fluttershy, and Auntie Rainbow Dash." She says to her children.

"But mommy, where were you during all of that? And SweetieBelle and Applebloom?" Skyfalcon asks, her blue skin shining in front of the fire with her red mane and tail flowing in the wind.

"Well, after I heard the news, I immediately learned the entire story. I then wrote it all into a book, and lived in Rainbow Dash's house. SweetieBelle is still living in Twilight's house, and Applebloom is living with her Apple family on Sweet Apple Anchors."

"Hello sweetie, brought you some coffee." Pipsqueak kisses Scootaloo, and sits down.

"So, where did their animals go?" Shutterfly asks.

"Well, they were given to the local veterinarian. I think somepony bought all of them, but I don't know. I'm sure they are, or perhaps were, fine." Scootaloo says. She looks at the digital clock, where technology in Equestria is going is unbelievable. "Well my little Foals, it's time for bed. Sleep well."

"Ok!" The three phillies say in unison. They all go upstairs, except for Lemonfreak.

"Is, something wrong?" Scootaloo asks.

"Well, it's just, how did you and daddy meet?" Lemonfreak asks, being the only colt out of the three foals. Scootaloo and Pipsqueak look at each other, blush, and slightly giggle.

"That's a story for when your older. Now go to bed."

"Ok mommy, good night." He kisses Scootaloo, and goes to bed.

"Do you honestly ever want to tell them?" Pipsqueak asks.

"No. And I will never." She kisses him while getting up, and heads to their bed room. She looks back while talking. "But you will." She closes the door, and Pipsqueak is left, sitting in front of the fire next to the open windows.

"We'll see about that." He smiles, and heads to the bedroom.

"I heard that!"

"I know, you were meant to." He then lies in bed, and goes to sleep.


End file.
